


Dancing With A Stranger

by Bitway



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: AU, Clubbing, M/M, drinking but no one really gets drunk, first meeting AU, i dont go out to bars so uhhh bare with me on this, kinda getting over heartache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: It's Aichi's first time going out and he doesn't expect for things to end up this way.
Relationships: Sendou Aichi/Suzugamori Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Dancing With A Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> ever since I heard 'dancing with a stranger' by sam smith on the radio my mind had gone to renai and just. them dancing together but along the lines of the song. so anyway!! here it is i'm finally kicking it out of my system

Music from the dance floor fills the room, making its way over to the bar. The beat is still loud enough to make it feel like his heart is thumping along with it. He sits on the barstool with his upper half leaning against the counter. A hand grips onto the cool glass of water for support. Aichi takes in a breath before lifting the glass to his lips.

It wasn't his choice to be here. Naoki had suggested the two of them go out for a bit. While he had tried to turn down the offer, he found it difficult to say no, especially when he could see the excitement in his eyes. At the time, he hadn't fully processed where they were going. Naoki said they were going to try something new and different and that it was a good place to go at night. By the time he could put two and two together, it was already too late.

The last place Aichi wanted to be was at some club. It wasn't a place he liked nor frequented. Hell, it was the last place he wanted to be found in.

Aichi knew Naoki had brought him here with good intentions. This could have been one of those louder clubs that were filled to the brim, but it was decently filled with the music playing at a good volume- for a club's standards he would guess. No matter how much he wanted to leave, he would at least bear with this for a little longer. Especially since it seemed like Naoki was caught up having some fun.

Turning in his seat, he could spot out his friend's red hair from amongst the crowd. He was easy to find, and that put him at ease. His gaze didn't linger too long on his friend and he eventually turned back to look at the half-empty glass of water in his hand. His mind wanders to another person in his life. No matter how hard he tries to get him out of his mind, his image is still clear as day.

Kai Toshiki.

He was someone that Aichi loved. A crush that he was never able to properly confess to. And in the end...he lost him to his best friend. He felt silly for getting his hopes up in the first place and buried these feelings in his heart. He was hoping they would disappear, but every time Kai appeared they would resurface so easily. Any progress he'd made was gone. Thinking about it just made things worse.

Maybe he shouldn't be here. Maybe he should just leave and apologize to Naoki about his disappearance. He doesn't want to be drowning his sorrows out here in public. He'd feel better at home with his nose in a book or doing anything else besides sitting alone at the bar.

Before he could force his body off the stool, another person takes the seat beside him.

"A place like this is pretty interesting," the person says aloud.

Curious, Aichi glances over. He finds a man with messy red hair that trailed down to his back. His eyes were a deep red, similar to his hair color. He was dressed in black from head to toe.

Aichi had assumed he was talking to someone else, a friend perhaps. But he finds no one by his side. It's just the two of them in this corner of the bar. And then those red eyes land on him.

"Don't you think?"

"I-I...guess?" Aichi nearly stumbles over his words. He hadn't expected anyone to approach him here. He thought he was doing a pretty good job of blending into the background and staying out of everyone's way.

The stranger's lips curl up into a sweet smile. Whether or not he liked his answer, he couldn't say. But the smile made him relax, if only for a moment.

The man hums with his gaze dancing back and forth from the bar. When he spots the bartender, he eagerly waves him down. Aichi turns his head when he comes over. The stranger gives him his order before turning to Aichi, again.

"What are you having?"

"Huh? Me?"

"Yes, you. That water can't be the only thing you're drinking tonight."

"Oh, well...I don't drink," Aichi admits.

The man's eyes go wide for a moment before pressing his finger against his lips. He hums in thought before his eyes light up with an idea.

"I know something that you just might like."

"No, it's okay, really..."

His weak protest is drowned out by the man placing an order for him. The name of the drink flies by him and even if he managed to catch it, he's certain he wouldn't even know what it is. A good chunk, if not all, of the drinks here were completely foreign to him.

Aichi mumbles out a quiet thanks that he's sure the man doesn't catch. He stays in his seat, eyes focusing on his glass of water while occasionally glancing over to the one sitting beside him. The more he looked the more he realized just how pretty he was. Part of him wished he could stare at him without this being weird. His thoughts of the man are interrupted when a glass is placed in front of him.

"It's safe, I promise." The stranger says as he takes his own glass into his hands. It looked to be like a clear, fizzy drink that easily slides past his lips.

Aichi looks back to his own. His had more color to it, looking like a sunset had been captured in a glass. A lemon slice was hanging on it as decoration. Slowly, he reaches out to touch the glass and pulls it closer. Blue eyes look down into the liquid as if trying to find the alcohol that was hidden inside.

He'd tasted alcohol before- once. It was just a sip, and that was enough to make him not want to have another drink in his life. Aichi glances at the man who seems to be preoccupied with his own drink, but is really just watching and waiting for him to have a sip. He'd feel bad to turn it down after it was served to him. He gulps as his hand clenches the glass. One taste wouldn't hurt...right?

As he lifts the glass to his lips, he braces himself for the taste. The cool liquid touches his lips and slips past them. He expects a strong, foul taste, but is instead met with a fruity flavor- orange mostly, mixed with something else. Peaches, he thinks? Regardless, it tastes...good. If he wasn't at a bar, he might think this was a regular fruit drink.

"I knew you would like it," the stranger says, confidently.

Aichi lowers the glass just to smile at him. Then he takes another drink.

"Are you alone?"

"No. A friend brought me."

"And they left you on your own? How mean..."

"It's okay. I don't want to force him to sit with me the whole night."

"If he's having fun, so should you."

Aichi wonders if that's true. He wasn't sure how to have fun here since clubs weren't his thing. And if one of them was having fun, that was good enough, right? He holds back a sigh and gulps down more of his drink.

"Dance with me."

It's not a question but more of a demand. The stranger slides off his seat, not even waiting for Aichi's answer. He stands beside him and now he can see that he's taller than expected. Blue eyes meet with red and they hold their gaze. He finds himself being drawn into them. There's something about this man that he can't say no to. Something inside of him was tugging him to be with him.

Before he realizes it, Aichi had nodded and slid off his own stool. A little too eager, he fumbles when his feet hit the ground. His cheeks turn a dark red when his head collides with the man's chest. Hands grip onto his shoulders to help keep him from falling. He hears the man chuckle and wishes it wasn't so short-lived.

"Drunk already?"

"N-No..."

At least he didn't think so. It was hard to tell.

The stranger releases his hold on him to take his hand. It's a gentle yet firm grasp onto his own, one he wouldn't be able to pull away from. Aichi is led to the dance floor, through the mess of people, further and further away from the safety of the bar. While this club isn't particularly crowded, Aichi still squeezes his hand and does his best to stay close to him. When they come to a stop, he nearly bumps into him again.

They had gone past the main part of the dance floor, away from the crowds. Only a few people lingered at this part of the club. It felt a little more private and secluded compared to being stuck in a sea of people.

"I...can't dance," Aichi admits.

He expects the other to be turned off by that and regrets saying it. The man had been so nice and charming and here he was, a simple wallflower that had no place to exist in this foreign world. And yet, the stranger only puts a hand on his shoulder. With a small push, he turns Aichi around.

"Just move your body to the music," he says. A hand snakes its way around his waist. "It's easy. Anyone can dance."

Aichi finds himself believing his words. He lets his body sway from side to side, trying to go along with the song. When he finds a rhythm that he's comfortable to move to, he feels the stranger moving in sync with him. Part of him feels awkward and tense, wanting to put on a good dance for him. He shuts his eyes, worried about the looks he might get, judging him for his skills, or lack of.

"Is this okay?" He asks.

"You're doing great."

His body loosens up and his eyes slowly open. No one was staring at him or looking their way. It was just the two of them in their only little corner of this world. Aichi wondered if the stranger was keeping his eyes down on him this whole time.

When he feels his back bump against his chest, Aichi is ready to throw out an apology. But he's stopped when he's held in place with the stranger's hand. He keeps Aichi's body against his own, freezing on the spot.

"Keep moving," he breathes against his ear, making him shudder. Obeying him, Aichi moves in time with him. A hand is rested over the stranger's gripping and holding onto it for support.

But he doesn't want to stay like this. He wants to turn around and face him. He wants to see those beautiful eyes, that alluring smile, and see if he's enjoying his company. It takes all his power to stop their synchronized movements to spin around and face him.

His gaze meets with his instantly. Those red eyes have a different glint in them, still beautiful with a mix of hunger. He wears a playful smile as he looks down. The hand on his waist forces their bodies to press against each other. Aichi has his hands pressed against the man's chest.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" He asks.

"I..." Was he? He's not sure. This was all new to him. But being in this stranger's arms, being the center of his attention no matter what, there was something about it that he liked. It made him feel a little selfish for wanting more, but this was fine, right? He could indulge in something like this for a little while. It's not like he was involved with anyone else.

"I think I am."

The playful smile turns sweet, and it makes Aichi's heart leap. He has to wonder if these feelings are all thanks to that drink. Or maybe it was part of being in a club or perhaps a spell the man had cast upon him. It felt more like the latter than anything else.

Especially when the space between them begins to disappear, and he doesn't protest. The loud beat becomes nothing but background noise as he stays enveloped in his arms. He takes in his breath, his scent, everything about this man. He's warm and comfortable and it's like he's being invited to stay.

Lips barely touch at some point and it startles him. Hands clench onto his shirt and he thinks he should pull away, but he can't. He can feel the man's breath on him and he remains in place, waiting for him to lean in and-

His lips press against his without hesitating. They're soft and he tastes like soda with a hint of lemon. While taking in his taste and more, Aichi forgets that he's never kissed before. Or made out with anyone if this counts as it. He figures he sucks at this, but if the other wasn't complaining then maybe he was doing alright.

Aichi needs to pull back for air, a bit of saliva dripping from his lips. As he wipes it off on his shoulder, the stranger licks his lips as if taking in the lingering taste left there. Catching his breath, he realizes how hot his body feels. He's certain that his cheeks are flushed from the act going on between them. If he could press more against his body, he would.

The thought makes him wonder what he's doing. He never thought that he would be like this with a stranger. He likes to blame it on the drink or the club's atmosphere. He hardly even knew this person and yet he had already stolen his first kiss and was healing his heart.

"Your name..." Aichi breathes out as the man leans in to press his lips against his ear.

"Ren," he whispers it so lightly, only for him to hear.

"Ren..." The name leaves his lips so easily. He'd say it over and over. "I'm Aichi."

"Cute name."

Ren presses his lips against his skin. It sends a tingling, pleasurable sensation throughout his body. His grip on his shirt only tightens. A whine escapes as Ren goes for his neck, the man sucking on his pure, untouched skin.

Satisfied with what he's done, when Ren pulls back he brushes a few blue strands away from Aichi's face.

"Come with me."

It's another demand. This one...feels different. He shouldn't go anywhere with a stranger he just met, but...he doesn't want to be alone tonight.


End file.
